Auburn
Auburn is a 19-year-old introverted adolescent teenager that has a passion for writing. She is known to be observant and attentive in the social behavior of others. She avoids all social events and has had severe insomnia all throughout her life. The lack of sleep affects her focus and concentration long-term, which is why she can have periods of being zoned out. She used to live in the Old City with her family, until they all had brutally murdered one another. She now resides with Kindling. She owns a single hybrid weapon named “Insomnolence“, named after her sleeping condition. The weapon is a grenade launcher, combined with a machete.https://scarfheroes.wordpress.com/2016/04/09/character-reflection-auburn/ Auburn Character Summary History Auburn has a long history filled with betrayal, abandonment, and several silent breakdowns. These events caused her to feel dubious and skeptical of others, and finds solace in being alone. The main traumatic event that Auburn had experienced were with her parents. They were known to be violent towards her and her two younger sisters, and eventually her mother turned towards working for Mortimer Bank Co. This caused her father to become enraged and relentless with aggression and resentment.A few days later, he had caught one of her sisters by surprise and had ended her while she was asleep. Auburn and her last remaining sister teamed up against the bulky and furious father, and to the dismay of Auburn – he had successfully defeated and killed her only trusted sibling. The poor little girl charged the man screaming and shouting without hesitation or remorse, equipped with a nearby machete she had found. Auburn had brutally dismembered the arm of her father, and finished him with a stab at his torso. Following this event, she simply ran away from her home as far as she could, and was scarred indefinitely.https://scarfheroes.wordpress.com/2016/04/09/character-reflection-auburn/ Auburn Character History Appearance Auburn is a 5’6″ tall female with auburn hair, and hazel eyes. She has a soft face with a combined pigtail and smooth curly hairstyle. She wears a black hoodie top with cat ears, an old-fashioned skirt, black leggings, and sneakers. Auburn also wears several rings and bracelets and habitually carries a satchel so that she can have her notepad on her person at all-times.https://scarfheroes.wordpress.com/2016/04/09/character-reflection-auburn/ Auburn Character Appearance Personality Similarly to Alyssa when she is in her silent state, Auburn is a shy and apprehensive. She frequently feels the need to run away, and often becomes pusillanimous towards people including her friends. Albeit that she is an observant and analytical individual, Auburn succumbs to lack of focus from her insomnia and has phases of being inattentive. She encourages pacifism and has strong beliefs in being the “silent voice” or emancipator for the people in her writing. She suffers from shakes and severe cases of anxiety, often leading to panic attacks and consequently runs away. Auburn seldomly becomes angry, and prefers to handle her issues in a calm state.https://scarfheroes.wordpress.com/2016/04/09/character-reflection-auburn/ Auburn Character Personality Traits & Abilities Auburn is fairly balanced in combat. She is prone to missing due to her drowsiness, and prefers to stay behind her allied fighters. Auburn is exceptionally skilled in weakening enemy lines by taking out rivals reinforcing armies from the rear. She fires the grenade launcher attachment of her Insomnolence in a fashion similar to a howitzer, and has increased accuracy in that field of combat. For close ranged battles, the other portion of her weapon comprises a machete, of which she can slash at enemies with mediocre and clumsy levels of accuracy. Considering she does not wear any protective layers, has very little endurance, and does not fare well in melee fighting, Auburn is at risk of crippling and life-threatening injuries when in battle. She is evasive and can retreat with ease if she senses her friends struggling to win. Abilities Auburn has very few abilities due to her preference in talking things out, or retreating. Her Soul Ability is unknown. G.G. Her G.G. ability, which stands for "Grenades Galore", is a multi-function tactic to blast open passages environmentally or to weaken enemy lines. A dozen or so grenades are launch simultaneously for a large explosion of mass destruction, which inherently uses all of her ammunition and forces her into melee combat. Trivia * Auburn had made her debut on 11/06/2015 in Wikia Community Central as a blogger.http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blog_Author_Auburn Auburn's Debut * Her name Auburn was actually influenced by the name of another Scarf Heroes member, Amber.https://scarfheroes.wordpress.com/2016/04/09/character-reflection-auburn/ Auburn Character Notes(1) * She is considered the “Good” persona of the three, Alyssa, Kindling, and Auburn.https://scarfheroes.wordpress.com/2016/04/09/character-reflection-auburn/ Auburn Character Notes(2) * Auburn is a loyal assistant to another character, Odie Estie.https://scarfheroes.wordpress.com/2016/04/09/character-reflection-auburn/ Auburn Character Notes(3) ** They publish several news stories together, he is her boss. * Auburn has one best friend, Kindling.https://scarfheroes.wordpress.com/2016/04/09/character-reflection-auburn/ Auburn Character Notes(4) ** Kindling saved her life at some point. * Auburn is very influential and has many defensive tactics to escape from situations.https://scarfheroes.wordpress.com/2016/04/09/character-reflection-auburn/ Auburn Character Notes(5) * The character Auburn has her own Twitter account.https://twitter.com/Auburn_Reviews Auburn's Twitter References Category:Scarf Heroes Category:Other Characters Category:Scarf Heroes Anime Category:Canon Category:Characters